


Weakness

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: For Keith, his weakness is Lance. And he hates it, but at the same time, he's never loved anything so much.





	Weakness

Everyone has their own weaknesses in life; be it a fear, an addiction, a bad habit, or whatever. For Keith, his weakness turned out to be soft skin and quiet whispers in the dead of night. 

His weakness turned out to be gentle hands on the back of his neck, pulling down to connect lips together. It's strong thighs wrapped around his waist while desperate huffs of air hit his cheeks. It's feeling the weight of another on him while he lays on his back, watching the other chase their own weaknesses with their hands holding him down. 

For Keith, his weakness is Lance. And he hates it, but at the same time, he's never loved anything so much. 

He hates how Lance has so much power over him. Hates how he can send Keith a simple "hello" through text, and he'll already be out his door, forgetting whatever it was he was in the middle of. 

But he loves how it feels when he doesn't even have to knock before Lance is already pulling him into his apartment, kissing him like Keith is his own weakness as well.

He hates that no matter how much Lance gives him, it'll never be enough. He always needs more.

But he loves how Lance puts so much thought and care into how he treats Keith like they're more than two people who decided they like how the other feels pressed up against them. Keith loves how when he looks at Lance, and Lance looks back, he can tell they both need each other in the same way, but neither is strong enough to admit it. 

Loves how Lance is the only constant in his life and he knows he doesn't have to worry about him leaving. 

Loves how Lance is so desperate, pushing him up against the bathroom sink, accidentally leaving bruises in the back of his thighs, and rushing to shed their clothes without breaking their kiss. Yet he still knows to be gentle. Keith has never has to tell him when to be gentle or to be rough, when to go slow or fast, Lance can always just tell on own.

He loves that they don't need to say words to speak their mind. The way they look at each other is enough. The way they touch; the way they move- holding on after they're done in a silent plea to stay for a little bit longer (to stay forever), is enough. 

 

He doesn't know when he stopped considering it bad to have a weakness; maybe that time Lance had stopped what they were doing because he could just tell, like with everything else, Keith was upset. Could tell that, although Keith had started it and had continued to push for it, it wasn't what he needed then. Lance knew to just hold him while they laid there, whispering in his ear that it'll be okay. He'll be okay.

Maybe that's when it stopped being only a weakness and begun to make him stronger as well. Make him start to realize what he wanted and deserves in life. 

Deserves to be happy. To be loved, and held and looked at like he's more beautiful than the stars. 

Deserves to be able to have the things he wants and needs, instead of settling for what he thinks will help him cope at the moment. 

He's still weak for Lance, probably always will be. But he knows there's strength in weakness. And Lance definitely makes him stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone during my lunch break so its uhhh something.   
> I think im never gonna attempt to write on my phone again this is horrible.


End file.
